Defining Moment
by dysfnctnly-sane
Summary: Of all the things to appear up there, the artifact had to choose that. Stupid table, she thought. "Yes, that was an important moment in my personal life, but…it was also-" "The moment you realized that couldn't leave the Warehouse," Mrs. Frederic finished for her.


**I didn't like (hated actually) that Myka's defining moment was not about her. I feel as though, even if they wanted to make Pyka canon, they still could have giving her a defining moment that was about her relationship with the Warehouse (like everyone else got.) I tried to do that here. The relationship is Bering and Wells instead of Pyka (because of reasons), and it does have to do with their relationship, but not just their relationship.**

**Un-beta'd. I proofed it myself, but can't always catch my mistakes. All feedback is welcome.**

* * *

"So, my turn…I guess?" Myka asked glancing around those seated at the table.

"When you're ready," Mrs. Frederic replied.

"Okay, here we go." She slowly reached out, nervously placing her hand on the circle in the middle of the table. She had no idea what the table would choose as her defining moment. A few memories came to mind when Mrs. Frederic first told them what the table is for, but nothing jumped out at her.

They all looked up as Myka's memories began flashing in front of them. They saw her first mission at the Warehouse with Pete. They saw her saving her dad from Edgar Allen Poe's notebook and pen. They saw her flying through the air with Helena along with their standoff at Yellowstone. It was like watching home movies of her entire tenure at the Warehouse on fast-forward. The images kept flashing above the table until settling on one particular scene.

* * *

_It was the middle of the night, the moonlight shining in through the window the only source of light. Myka lay awake gazing at the woman lying beside her. Helena Wells was sound asleep lying on her back. Her face was more relaxed than Myka had ever seen it. Myka rose up on her elbow, reaching with her other hand to brush a few stray strands of hair out of her slumbering lover's face. She trailed her fingertips down Helena's cheek, along her jawline and neck, before coming to rest on Helena's chest, just above her heart. Her fingertips lightly stroked the pale skin beneath. She then placed the flat of her palm to that spot, feeling the thrumming of Helena's heartbeat against her hand. A moment later, she leaned over, pressing a kiss to Helena's chest then laid back down next to her. She smiled when, after wrapping her arm around Helena's waist, the smaller woman rolled towards her, cuddling into Myka's embrace in her sleep._

* * *

"Wait a minute!" Pete exclaimed as the image before them froze on Myka's smiling face. "So your defining moment, as hot as that may be, is sex with H.G. Wells?"

"No. I mean…that was…it wasn't the sex, okay?" Myka exasperated, a blush creeping up her neck. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. _Of all the things to appear up there, the artifact had to choose that. Stupid table_, she thought. "Yes, that was an important moment in my personal life, but…it was also-"

"The moment you realized that couldn't leave the Warehouse," Mrs. Frederic finished for her.

"Yeah," Myka sighed in confirmation.

"What?" Pete exclaimed again.

"You were thinking of leaving?" Claudia asked, clearly upset.

"Again?" Pete added angrily.

"Yes," Myka answered.

"Why?" Steve asked.

She took a moment to formulate her response. She didn't want to hurt any of them, especially not Pete, but she wanted them to know what this moment meant to her.

"Helena and I have been keeping in touch since we left her behind in Boone," Myka started.

"With her boyfriend," Pete interjected.

"Yes, with her boyfriend," Myka nodded. "We kept in touch on the phone, and we'd email and text each other. She and Nate broke up shortly after we left. After what happened with Adelaide and Helena's former life that she couldn't exactly explain… it just didn't work out." She turned her gaze, which up until then had been focused on the table, to Pete. "Do you remember that weekend that you went to visit your sister?"

"When she had her baby?" Pete asked.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Artie gave me that weekend off too, so I called Helena up to see if she wanted to meet up for coffee. Up to that point, we were still just friends. Nothing more. However, I don't think that it comes as a surprise to any of you that my feelings for her didn't stop at simple friendship."

"Not really, no," Claudia shrugs.

"Those months leading up to that weekend…I kept thinking that…" she glanced over at Pete again, knowing he'd feel betrayed by what she was about to say. "I kept thinking that if leaving the Warehouse, settling down and giving her a 'normal' life was what she wanted…then I'd do it."

"What changed your mind?" Artie, who had been silent up to this point, asked.

"She did," Myka answered. "Not with her words really. I hadn't even told her what I had been thinking. That night up there," she said gesturing to the image in front of them. "That night was the first time we even acknowledged our feelings for each other."

"That bad in bed, huh?" Pete joked.

"You're lucky that you're sitting all the way over there or I would hit you right now," Myka replied with a smile. She then watched as Steve reached over and punched Pete's arm.

"Ow!" Pete said rubbing his arm.

"Thank you," Myka smiled at Steve. "Anyway, we always talked about the Warehouse when we would talk on the phone; she told me that I didn't need to keep that part of my life secret. And, even though she already knows all about the Warehouse, so I don't know if she'd count as it, I kind of thought of her as my one. She was someone outside of the Warehouse that I could share every aspect of my life with. That weekend, seeing her in person…it was the first time that I could see her face when I spoke of my job. There was excitement in her eyes that she couldn't quite mask. Lying in bed with her that night, watching her sleep… as much as I loved her, and wanted to stay with her, I knew neither of us would be happy if I left the Warehouse."

"How so?" Steve asked.

"Because I belong here," Myka answered matter-of-factly. "We both do, she's just not ready to acknowledge that yet. This is my home. I am a Warehouse agent. A damn good one. So, I decided in that moment that I could wait. I would come back home and continue to do the job that I love, with the family that I love, and be patient."

"Have you guys spoken since?" Pete asked.

"Yes, we talk all the time," Myka replied. "We've even met up a few times since then."

"Have you asked her to come back?" Claudia asked.

"Not really…I've hinted at it, but I don't want her to feel pressured. And I don't want her to come back just for me. I need her to realize that she belongs here, too. That the Warehouse is her home, just as it is for the rest of us. As strong as my love for her is, we are not defined by each other. We need to do what is right for us as individuals, and, hopefully, it will lead us back to each other."

"I get that," Pete conceded.

"Well," Claudia said a moment later breaking the silence that had descended on the group. "Can I just say, that I think I speak for everyone here when I say…I am so glad that that sheet is pulled up high enough to cover you both, because that would have been super awkward."

They all burst out laughing at that easing the tension in the room, Myka included.

"Speak for yourself," Pete laughs. Claudia and Steve both give Pete a punch to each arm at that. "Ouch!"

"Like that even hurt," Claudia chuckled.

"Yeah, we barely touched you," Steve agreed.

"Maybe, but I'm pretty sure that I have a permanent bruise there from Myka," Pete defended.

"Serves you right," Myka smirked at him.

"Haha," Pete replied. "So, who goes next on this thing?"


End file.
